


Nobody said it was easy

by goindownshipping



Series: Starkercest Bingo 2020 Fills [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't Like Don't Read, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Social Media, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Starkercest Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goindownshipping/pseuds/goindownshipping
Summary: Tony adopted Peter as a young boy with the sweetest eyes and cutest curls. On Peter’s 18th birthday, everything starts to change. With the combination of soulmate marks, Tony being high profile, and their father/son relationship, things are sure to be interesting for this pair.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starkercest Bingo 2020 Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867927
Comments: 9
Kudos: 243
Collections: Starkercest Bingo 2020





	1. Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Soulmate AU, Social Media, and A/B/O fills for Starkercest Bingo 2020! Adoptive father/son relationship, all characters are of consenting age!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter turns 18, things immediately change between him and his adoptive father.

Peter knew that his dad was one for theatrics and fanfare, so he knew his 18th birthday party would be a night to remember. Sure enough, Tony pulled out all the stops and filled their home with dozens of guests, top-notch caterers, a flashy DJ, and endless bottles of champagne. The party was perfect, if not a tad bit overwhelming, but Peter was nothing but grateful for it. He still wasn’t quite used to the lavish lifestyle he and Tony lived, but he couldn’t hide the pure joy running through his veins that night. 

When the clock struck midnight, signaling Peter’s actual birthday, all of their guests raised a glass in celebration of Peter, making the boy blush. Whether it was from the amount of attention trained on him or from the champagne, he wasn’t really sure, but he couldn’t seem to lift his gaze from the floor when all eyes were on him.

While staring at the floor, he didn’t see Tony’s gasping breath and stumbled exit from the room. He only noticed his father’s absence when the room returned to their previous conversations and he couldn’t find Tony’s gaze anywhere. He tried not to think much of it, although it was quite unlike his dad to disappear in the middle of a party. 

Less than an hour later Peter was saying goodbye to their last few guests and thanking the caterers profusely as they tidied up. With the caterers under Jarvis’s watchful eye, Peter went in search of his dad, who had not returned after the toast.

“Dad?” Peter called down the hallway. 

Tony’s bedroom door was closed, but Peter could see his shadow moving in the dim light shining under the door. Peter approached the door quietly. Tony rarely, if ever, closed his door entirely to Peter.

Peter tapped his fingers against the door, hoping not to spook him. Tony didn’t reply, but Peter heard him come to a stop in front of the bedroom door. 

“Dad? It’s just me, I promise,” Peter whispered.

“I’m not in much of a party mood anymore Pete,” came Tony’s muffled voice.

“Party’s over dad. It’s just me, really.”

A moment of silence passed between them before the door opened just slightly enough for Peter to wedge his foot into the frame, preventing Tony from shutting it again. When Peter pushed the door slightly further open, he was surprised by the sight in front of him.

Tony’s suit jacket and tie were thrown across the bed haphazardly and his dress shirt was unbuttoned, leaving his chest and abdomen exposed. His hair was out of place, as if he’d been running his hands through it, tugging it out of the carefully styled look he’d been sporting during the party. The most shocking part was his reddened, tear-stained face and shining eyes full of tears threatening to spill over.

“Dad!” Peter gasped. “What’s going on?” Peter immediately pushed his way into the room, his eyes widening at the state his father was in.

“Pete, I- I’ll find a way to fix this, I swear. I’ll make this okay. I don’t-”

“Dad! Slow down, what are you talking about? What happened?” Peter was frantic at this point, unable to bear the thought of his dad being hurt, or whatever the hell had left him in this state.

“Peter, I- oh god,” Tony ran a hand through his already mussed hair, pulling far too hard for Peter’s liking. 

Before Peter could ask again, Tony pulled his dress shirt to expose his left shoulder. Where there used to be bare skin, there was now an intricate geometric design, detailed with blues and reds, exactly matching the one on Peter’s own shoulder. Peter just stared. For once in his life, he and his dad stood silent, both rendered speechless by this development. Peter took a tentative step closer while unbuttoning his own dress shirt, desperate to see the match with his own eyes.

“I’ll fix it honey, I promise I’ll fix this,” Tony choked out.

“Please just let me see it,” Peter whispered, his gaze fixed on the new mark adorning his dad’s shoulder.

He came to stand directly in front of his father, his gaze flickering back and forth between the undeniably identical marks. 

Tony stood frozen, unable to formulate any further thoughts. When Peter lifted his hand to gently trace over the lines on his shoulder, Tony couldn't help the shiver that ran through his entire boy at the touch. 

“How?” Peter’s voice was just barely a whisper, anything louder would have shattered the entire atmosphere around them.

“I don’t know Pete, I swear I don’t know. I felt it during the party. I guess the universe is very punctual about 18th birthdays.”

Peter smiled, appreciating his dad’s joking demeanor. “Now what?”

“I don’t know,” Tony repeated. “But, plenty of people don’t bond with their soulmates. Tons of people never even meet them. Maybe we’re a different type of soulmate pair, you know? Like the universe knew I was meant to be your dad, or something.”

There was no doubt that the universe knew Peter and Tony were meant to be in each other’s lives. 12 years earlier Tony just hadn’t been able to get the boy with the sweetest brown eyes out of his mind during one of his fundraisers at a local library. Peter was there with a group of foster kids for the storybook reading that Tony was hosting and those big brown eyes and big cheeks sucked Tony in from the start.

As an unbonded Alpha without a soulmark, Tony’s hope of having a family of his own was long gone. But there was something about that little boy that gave Tony a sliver of hope he didn’t know could exist within him again. Tony continued his charity work with the library and slowly got to know Peter. Months later, one thing led to another and Tony found himself in the weeds of adoption paperwork, house visits, meetings with lawyers and social workers, and preparing his home for a young boy. Finally, against literally all odds, Peter came home with Tony.

From that very first day at the library, they were drawn to each other and Peter wanted nothing more than to have a home with Tony. He didn’t remember much of his own parents or what happened to them, but Tony made him feel safe, always. Tony was fun and always made him laugh, and had the coolest toys whenever he was allowed to visit. The day Peter got to go home with Tony was the happiest day of his life.

Peter knew from a young age that it was strange to have been born with a soulmark, that meant that his soulmate was already over 18 when he was born. He never learned much more about it. It wasn’t a frequent conversation with any of his foster parents when he was younger, and the older he got, the more he realized his dad didn’t want to talk about soulmates. Peter lived his life with the assumption he’d never meet his soulmate, and he was grateful that Tony didn’t subscribe to outdated beliefs or pressure him to search for his soulmate. 

When Peter presented as an omega when he was 16, he dreamed of finding an Alpha like his dad. Tony was open minded and kind, he took care of everyone he loved, and he gave Peter more of a home than he ever thought he’d have. 

So now, faced with an identical soulmark on the shoulder of his dad, Peter couldn’t help some of the thoughts running through his mind. A good part of him didn’t want Tony to find a way to fix it. The universe really did know what it was doing all those years ago, but maybe it didn’t just know that Tony was supposed to be Peter’s dad.

“What if-” Peter took a deep breath and forced himself to meet his dad’s eyes. “What if I don’t want you to find a way to fix it? What if this is meant to be?”

“Peter, you don’t mean that.”

“I do mean it, really. Just because you didn’t have my mark all those years ago, that doesn’t mean we haven’t been soulmates this whole time.”

Tony just studied Peter’s face. He couldn’t deny that Peter was probably right. If you were lucky enough to meet your soulmate, it wasn’t exactly easy to distance yourself from them. The universe had a cruel sense of humor when it came to things like that. And Tony couldn’t pretend that he hadn’t noticed all the things that made Peter beautiful. As soon as he presented, he grew into himself, both physically and mentally. Peter was confident in who he was and carried himself with grace and buoyancy. 

“So what do you propose Peter?”

Peter expected more resistance from his dad. Tony was the most stubborn, head-strong person that he knew. As he stood directly in front of him, Peter watched Tony’s face. His eyes were still red-rimmed and watery and the frown lines were deep set with concern.

“We figure it out together, just like we always have. It’s not like we don’t already spend most of our time together. Let’s just see what feels natural. I’m sure some things will change without us even realizing it now that we’re matched, you know?”

Tony nodded, wishing he could be the mature, helpful one right now, but he was grateful for Peter’s ability to think clearly about it all. He knew Peter was right, again. There was no denying that they’d been drawn to each other for as long as he could remember, but that draw would start to change now. It was only a matter of time before they went into a heat or rut together, and they had plenty of things to work about between them before that happened. 

Tony let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and he could feel the tension leave his body. “Okay. You’re right, Pete.”

“You sure you’re okay with that?” Peter clarified.

“I’m sure. I learned a long time ago that I can’t live without you, Pete. We’ll figure out this new part together, I promise.”

With that final promise, Peter surged into Tony’s space and threw his arms around him, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, pulling him in close. Tony couldn’t explain the sensation that washed over him at having Peter in his arms. It was comfortable and familiar, as it had been for that past 12 years, but it carried a new flicker of something Tony couldn’t quite identify. He felt the seemingly endless chaos of his own mind settle into something closer to calm than he’d ever experienced.

At that moment, he knew they’d be okay. It wouldn’t be easy, that’s a guarantee, but if they had each other, they’d make it. That moment of closeness was everything they both needed to know they had everything they could ever need in each other.


	2. Social Media AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter's new relationship makes headlines and causes a media and social media frenzy. One of them might not be so against it...

**“Plot twist!”**

Peter typed those two short words and hit “post” on Instagram before he could think too long about it. In the months since his 18th birthday, Peter and Tony had agreed not to tell anyone about the recent development in their relationship. They needed time and space to figure things out on their own which presented enough challenges without other people’s opinions. The last thing they needed was concern and worry from people outside their little bubble.

Eventually though, Tony and Peter fell into a new normal. As expected, their bond changed with the appearance of Tony’s soulmark. The magnetic pull they felt toward each other grew stronger, as if a rope was tied between them and it couldn’t be stretched too far. Their movie nights turned into cuddles on the couch, dinners at home became dinner dates, and tinkering in the lab became even more effortless than it already was. 

Sure, the first couple weeks were stilted and slightly awkward. Accepting a mutual attraction between them was uncomfortable at first, but neither man could help it. The biggest step in those early weeks was when Peter stopped calling Tony ‘dad’. As odd as it felt to call him by his first name, Peter had to get used to it. The name felt weird on his lips, but once they were used to it, the new layer of their relationship seemed to feel much more realistic.

So after several months of learning each other and navigating a new world together, Peter and Tony were ready to tell people about them. Tony was more hesitant than Peter, who was ready to just rip the bandaid off. Peter found a cute selfie of them from that summer - they were sitting side by side on the couch, Tony’s head leaning against Peter’s and, most importantly, their shoulders were visible. The matching soulmarks were impossible to miss in the photo and the dreamlike smiles on their faces told the whole story.

Once Tony gave his reluctant approval, Peter tagged Tony and posted the photo to Instagram. Being Tony Stark’s son had Peter in the public eye from a young age, so he knew the post would be enough to get the public’s attention in no time. As much as they wanted to stay in their little bubble - quite literally; Tony built them a blanket fort to hide in when Peter posted the photo - they knew their period of peace and quiet would be over soon.

Peter hunkered down in the fort with Tony, the Alpha’s arms tight around his waist. Peter could smell the anxiety filling Tony’s scent. He did everything he could to flood his own pheromones with enough calm to help Tony relax, and he preened when he felt some of the tension leave his partner’s grip. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Peter whispered.

“People are vicious, Peter.”

“I know,” Peter nodded, “but we have each other.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” Tony admitted, his arms tightening just slightly again. 

“Have you ever let me get hurt? Ever?” Peter asked.

Tony shook his head, “Never, honey.”

“Exactly. Now let me enjoy my fort in peace.”

“Your fort?” Tony raised an eyebrow at Peter.

“I said what I said,” Peter sassed.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur of wandering, tickling fingers and loud, barking laughter. Eventually the tickles and laughter faded into lazy kisses and cuddles in the comfort and warmth of their blankets and couch cushions. The physical attraction between Tony and Peter couldn’t be denied once they allowed themselves to feel it in the past few months.

Peter couldn’t help the warmth that flooded his body when he and Tony kissed or when Tony pulled him in close. They had always been tactile, but the floodgates had opened after they shared their first kiss.

In the safety of their fort, they eventually dozed off and napped the day away. Tony woke up every so often and just watched his boy sleep. Peter’s lips were just barely parted, snuffling out the sweetest, softest snores against his chest. Tony could hear his phone vibrating on the couch next to them, but he let it ring in favor of closing his eyes and ignoring the outside world for just a bit longer. 

“A bit longer” turned out to be a full 24 hours later. When Peter and Tony finally looked at their phones for the first time since Peter’s post, they were overwhelmed by the sheer amount of publicity they were getting. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise - Billionaire Tony Stark suddenly finding out his adoptive son is his soulmate is quite literally worldwide, breaking news. Tony handled the several voicemails and missed calls from his team while Peter scrolled through various social media platforms.

The comments on his initial post were mostly positive, but the sprinkling of hatred was enough to bother him a little bit. He tried to let the hateful comments roll off his back, but he couldn’t help the wave of anger that rolled through him at the words. Instead, he focused on the comments of congratulations and adoration. As he scoured the internet for more stories and coverage about it, he came across something that immediately caught his attention. 

“Tony!” Peter called.

“Yeah babe?” Tony crossed the kitchen to come behind Peter at their countertop.

Peter blushed, still adjusting to the pet names and terms of endearment between them.

“Have you seen this Starker thing?”

“What’s that?”

Peter clicked on the headline **“Everything we know about Starker, the world’s newest A-list soulmate couple!”**

Peter scrolled through the article as Tony followed along over his shoulder. The article featured several photos of the two of them over the years, up to the most recent picture Peter posted on Instagram. 

_“‘Starker,’ the name followers have already given to the new couple is in for a rollercoaster with this new development, but we’re already loving it!”_

“So what, we have like, fangirls or something?” Tony asked.

Peter just giggled. “I guess so. The hashtag is already all over Twitter and Instagram.”

“Twitter? We don’t have Twitter.”

“Yeah, but people are talking about it there.”

Tony just shrugged and shook his head. For a billionaire, technological genius, he had a very limited understanding of social media. He had people to run his socials, he only knew about things when he needed to. Apparently this was something he needed to know about. Tony went back to his business calls and just smiled at Peter giggling into his phone screen.

The media storm lasted for a while and had a fair share of ups and downs. Interviews were scheduled, difficult questions were asked, and Peter and Tony leaned on each other through it all. When interviewers went off-script and asked questions that were clearly blacklisted, Tony had no qualms firing right back to protect Peter. When they were hounded by paparazzi, Tony was sure to shield Peter from their pestering but wasn’t shy about showing off how in love they were. They blatantly held hands in public, shared quick kisses on walks, and ventured out for more dates than Peter could’ve dreamed of.

A little over a month later, the frenzy had calmed down for the most part. The general public had come to terms with the development and they were no longer hounded on the street more than they were prior to the marks. Today though, Tony was reminded that his business partners weren’t so kind. It wasn’t a lack of acceptance or disgust at the relationship that Tony faced, rather an antiquated belief that Tony’s omega should be at his side at all times.

One too many investors made a passing comment about Peter and his duty to serve Tony as both his Alpha and his soulmate. Tony tried, he really did, to let the remarks roll off his back, but when one of the Alphas had the gall to suggest that Tony might share his precious omega with them, he absolutely lost it. 

So here he was, racing home to Peter to avoid any significant damage back at the office. He could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves, his scent dark and spicy. There was no way he’d be able to hide this from Peter with how in tune they’d become over the months. He tried his best to calm down, but he knew there was no hope. Nothing besides being back with Peter would calm the chaotic anger running through him.

Upon entering their front door, Tony was greeting by Peter immediately whipping around to face him from his perch on the couch. His eyebrows furrowed and his nostrils flared at Tony’s arrival.

“What’s wrong? You’re early and you’re angry, I can smell it,” Peter rushed out as he made a frantic beeline for Tony.

Tony wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist as soon as he was within an arm’s reach. He quickly buried his face in Peter’s neck, taking deep inhales of his scent, letting the calm wash over him.

“Dumb Alphas at work,” Tony mumbled.

Peter attempted to calm Tony down, letting the older man scent him and hold him as close as he needed. Whatever had happened at the office had worked Tony up more than Peter had seen in a while.

“You wanna talk about it?”

Tony shook his head. “I just want to think about something else for a while.”

“I was just about to put on Parks and Rec, go get comfy.” Peter pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek and pushed him toward their bedroom with a fond smile.

When Tony shuffled back to the living room, Peter was settled on the couch with his laptop and blankets, the television screen ready to go.

“What’s that?” Tony asked as he came up behind Peter.

Peter jumped, slamming his laptop closed on impulse. “Um, nothing.”

Tony rounded the couch and took his seat next to Peter with a mirthful grin. “Yeah right, Pete, show me.”

Peter’s entire face was pink as he reopened his laptop, revealing his source of embarrassment. It was a selfie of the two of them that Peter had posted to his story a few weeks back. Tony had turned to kiss Peter’s cheek at the last second and Peter’s preening could be seen through the photo. It was one of their favorites.

What was new was the countless emoji hearts surrounding them in the photo. Tony couldn’t possibly count all the colorful hearts he saw there, though he had to admit, it was pretty cute.

“Did you make that, Peter?” Tony asked slowly, not wanting to embarrass him further.

Peter shook his head. “No, I uh- I founditontumblr.”

“Huh?”

“I found it on Tumblr,” Peter repeated slowly.

“I don’t know what that means,” Tony smiled.

“It’s like a blog site, kinda. People can share and repost whatever sort of stuff they want,” Peter explained.

“And people post about us there?” Tony clarified.

Peter nodded but didn’t say a word, clearly still embarrassed.

“Hey,” Tony said softly. He brought his hand to Peter’s cheek, smiling as the younger man leaned into the touch. “It’s a damn cute picture of us, there’s no reason to be embarrassed, darling.”

“There’s a lot more on there too,” Peter muttered.

Tony nodded, gesturing for Peter to continue.

“It’s just- it’s nice to be reminded how many people support us. I like to go on there and look at our tag sometimes, that’s all.” Peter shrugged.

“Honey, as long as you’re not finding anything hurtful, there’s no reason to feel bad about that. If it makes you happy, then I’m happy.” Tony offered a warm smile, hoping to ease Peter’s discomfort. “If I’m being honest, I could use some cheering up. Want to show me some of your favorites?”

At that, Peter’s concern dissolved and revealed a wide smile. Tony barely had time to catch his breath before Peter was rambling about ships and edits and all sorts of things he couldn’t decipher. Tony was brought down a rabbit hole that afternoon, but there was no denying that his boy’s smiling face and their love plastered all over the laptop screen certainly cheered him up.


	3. A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time finally comes for Tony and Peter to take the next step in their relationship.

Peter and Tony were snuggled up in bed, Peter’s head pillowed on Tony’s chest while he absentmindedly traced his fingers along Tony’s mark. Tony’s arms were wrapped securely around him, his lips pressed to the top of his head. The room was dark and quiet, but Peter could practically hear Tony’s racing thoughts. Before he could open his mouth to prompt him to spit it out, Tony took a deep breath, signaling that he’d finally clue Peter in.

“So,” Tony started. “It’s about time we talk about your heat and my rut, isn’t it?”

Peter stilled his hand. “Is it?” 

They were nearing six months since Peter’s 18th birthday and they both knew what that meant. There were a lot of quirks in soulmate pairings, one of which being synced heats and ruts. The first one usually came about six months after a couple matched, and most pairs used that cycle as the opportunity to mate since they’d have to wait a year before another synced heat and rut. 

Peter and Tony had broached the topic briefly but hadn’t settled on anything definitive. They knew they wanted to mate and bond, but Tony was hesitant to push Peter too soon. They’d worked through so much over the past six months and gotten comfortable (more than just comfortable really) with physical intimacy, but Tony remained nervous when it came to this particular topic. 

Peter started tracing Tony’s mark again, sensing his partner’s distress. He pressed a kiss to Tony’s chest, hoping to relieve his nervousness.

“What do you want to talk about?” Peter prompted.

“I just- I want to make sure you know there’s no pressure, for anything Pete.”

Peter tilted his head so he could look up at Tony. “I know, Tones. You know that goes both ways, right?”

Tony looked anywhere but Peter. He wanted to bond, god did want to bond with Peter, but it wasn’t up to him if they bonded during this cycle. He’d told Peter when they first found out they were mates that they could take everything at his pace. Tony had waited a lifetime for his soulmate, he could wait another few months to bond. If Peter wanted to wait until their next cycle, Tony would be perfectly fine with that.

Peter propped his chin up on his hands, his forearms resting on Tony’s chest so he could get a better look at his face. “Hey,” he said gently. “What’s wrong? We don’t have to do anything during this cycle if you want to wait.”

Tony’s eyes immediately focused on Peter’s. He found the younger man looking at him curiously, but with an air of confidence that helped Tony feel better about the whole situation. “No, Pete it’s not that at all. I want to bond, I’m ready for that. I don’t want you to make any decisions based on what I want though. I promised you that months ago.” Tony craned his neck to press a kiss to Peter’s forehead and Peter leaned into the touch, always desperate for more from his Alpha.

Peter smiled. Of course he and Tony would both tip-toe around each other but want the same thing. “I want that too Tony, I don’t want to wait,” he grinned.

“Yeah?” Tony tightened his arms around the boy, pulling him up for a kiss.

“Yes,” Peter whispered against Tony’s lips before pressing them together. “Can’t wait to call you my mate and my Alpha,” Peter murmured between feverish kisses.

“Oh honey, so sweet for me.”

Peter just whimpered, turning to putty at the sound of Tony’s praise. Tony took a deep breath, the sweet edge Peter’s scent took on had him pulling the boy even closer and tucking his nose against the gland on Peter’s neck.

“Not now, sweetie,” Tony whispered, “just let me scent you for a bit, yeah?” He pressed soft kisses against Peter’s skin, hoping to calm the omega down just slightly.

Peter nodded, “I know, ‘s just a lot sometimes, you know?”

“I know baby. It’s a lot for me too, but in a good way, yeah?”

Peter just nodded again and hummed in agreement, sinking into the feeling of being entirely surrounded by Tony.

\--

Just over two weeks later, Tony returned home more irritable than he’d been in months. Nothing earth-shattering happened at the office, but every little inconvenience just ticked him off more. By noon Pepper kicked him out of the office to work from home for the rest of the day, citing fear for the structural integrity of the building if he slammed his office door one more time. Just for fun, he slammed the door on his way out.

He was surprised to find Peter in the living room when he got home - he should have been on campus for class today. Upon seeing Peter, Tony tried to calm himself down so as to avoid stressing him out too. Before Tony could say anything, Peter shot up from the couch and beelined for Tony, practically knocking him over with the sheer force of his hug.

“Petey? What’s wrong, darling?”

“Dunno, just felt weird today. I couldn’t stand being away from home so I came back. What’s wrong with you? You smell upset.” Peter took a quick sniff at Tony’s neck and frowned at the sour smell filling his senses.

Tony felt himself relax with Peter in his arms. He took a deep breath, hoping to ease his mate’s concern, but the sweetness of Peter’s scent did nothing to calm him down. The Alpha practically growled in the omega’s ear, unable to contain it.

“Peter,” Tony muttered.

Peter gasped, “Oh!”

“Yeah,” Tony trailed off. “Are you still-”

“I’m positive, Tony. I promise.”

Peter pressed his nose even further into Tony’s neck, reveling in the way the Alpha’s scent shifted when he realized his omega was in pre-heat. Tony was on the verge of his rut as well, his scent seemingly getting stronger by the second.

“Alright omega,” Tony rumbled. “Off to the bedroom with you.” 

Tony leaned in to nip teasingly at Peter’s neck and chuckled at the yelp he let out in response. Peter scurried down the hall to their bedroom, unable to contain his eagerness anymore. Tony shook his head fondly. Somehow, against all odds, the universe knew what it was doing all those years go. He followed the familiar scent of his omega, his son, down the hall, and found his soulmate, his partner waiting for him. Waiting for him to throw caution to the wind and commit themselves to each other for the rest of their lives.

Screw everyone else, he had everything he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, friends! Feel free to come say hi on [Tumblr](https://goindownshipping.tumblr.com/), my username is the same as here, goindownshipping.
> 
> See y'all soon!


End file.
